


The Eyes Are The Window To The Soul

by flamezcl



Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 50 off-ish, AUish, Bon Qui Qui reference, Ciel and Haru are like long-lost brothers, Cute Makoto, Depression, Doubting Haru, Friends Think Haru Is Insane, Friendship, Funerals, Gen, Gou is a ninja, Happy Ending, Haru has a sweet tooth, M/M, Mixing fandoms is the best, Nagisa is worried, New Friends, New Future, Not Really Character Death, Pet shop shenanigans, Possesive Makoto, Protective Tachibana Makoto, Sousuke is bitter, Undertaker is still creepy, and a jerk, cooking disasters, insane asylum, new home, not really - Freeform, rin is rin, so is angela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Makoto dies, Haru goes into depression and stops swimming, but when a dog that oddly resembles Makoto arrives at his front door, Haru decides to bring the dog in. Can Haru accept his new future or will he keep holding on to the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Other Side of the Door Is the Key To Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic and I decided to make it in 3rd person, which is hard for me because I'm used to doing 1st person, but I will be brave and try it for the first time! 
> 
> I got this idea at midnight about to have a heatstroke because our A/C broke. But I survived only for the sole purpose of this story. I tried putting Haru as apathetic, but I feel like he came out as a Levi or Ciel kind of personality. lolz 
> 
> Btw, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou are 19 and everybody else is 20.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

It was weeks after Makoto’s funeral and Haru still hadn’t gotten over the death of his best friend. He would sit on the couch and put his head in his hands, remembering all the good times he had with his buddy. His friends tried to cheer him up, but Haru could care less, all he wanted was his friend back. 

He sat in the corner of the living room with the song “A Thousand Years" on full blast as he wallowed in his sadness. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started to cry. It was the 7th time he cried that day. His eyes were puffy and red, but he didn’t care. Haru started to think ridiculous thoughts like ‘Maybe if I kill myself, I’ll get to be with Makoto again’ or ‘I’d be better off if I just slit my wrist right now’. It was always at those moments when one of his friends would show up, ringing the doorbell with all their might. Like now.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGG. RINNNG. RING…RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG.

Haru grumbled as he got up and walked to the door. When he opened it, it was none other than his annoying blonde childhood friend, Nagisa.

Nagisa bounced through the door with no invitation whatsoever, “Hey, Haru-chan! I could hear the music all the way down the street! Why do you have it so loud?”

Haru grumbled, “Because I can, that’s why.”

Nagisa pushed Haru’s shoulder and turned off the radio that was blasting music, “Don’t be like that Haru-chan. I get worried about you sometimes. How do I know you’re not going to do something dangerous when I’m not around? What if you get arrested?”

Haru scoffed, “Yeah right. I think that would be you, Nagisa.”

“It’s not my fault. It's just the profession that Easter Dave wants me to do.”

Haru deadpanned, “Yes it is your fault. Now why are you here? I don’t remember inviting you over,” he finished bitterly.

“Oh c’mon,” Nagisa said with a pout, “I just wanted to see how my friend was doing. Is that so bad?”

“Yes it is, especially when you’re uninvited,” Haru pushed past Nagisa and sat on the couch, crossing his arms and glaring at the unwanted intruder.

Nagisa sighed and sat next to him, “Alright, alright. I get the message. You don’t want me here, I just really wanted to check on you and make sure that you were doing okay. I know you’re still down about… him. So, I’m worried about you. You’re my best friend.”

Haru ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “I know, I’m just…I need some more space, you know? Like, I can’t stand it when people come by when I just want to be alone.”

Nagisa rubbed his back, “I think you need a companion to cheer you up, but if you’re so sure you want to be alone, I won’t bother you with it…Anyways, I’m going to come by again next week, okay?”

Haru nodded, “Fine. At least you’re giving me a bit of warning this time.”

Nagisa laughed, “Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll be going now. Bye Haru-chan!”

After he left, Haru turned back on the radio to full blast and wallowed in sadness once again.

‘I’m going to sit here and do nothing for the rest of the day…’

5

4

3

2

1

SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH

‘Or not.’

Haru opened the door, “Nagisa, I swear to God—”

But when he looked out, it wasn’t Nagisa that was there. Haru looked around confused and then set his gaze downwards and found the most beautiful brown dog in his stead. The dog barked once and sat on its haunches. Its watchful green eyes pore into Haru’s own astounded ones like the dog was trying to see into his soul.

“W-what are you d-doing here? Go!” Haru stammered.

The dog just sat there not moving an inch and Haru sighed, “Well it seems like you’re not going to leave. Do you want to come inside?” he scoffed, “It’s not like the thing even understands me—”

The dog pushed past Haru’s leg and slipped inside the house and sat down on the couch. Haru whipped around and stared at the dog in awe as it seemed to understand what he was saying. He shook his head as he thought he must be crazy.

‘No dog can be that smart, right?’

The dog just sat there watching the human, and then it moved its head in the direction of the door which was still open. Haru blinked and turned to the door and closed it. The dog nodded its head in what seemed like acceptance. Haru scratched his head and cautiously sat down next to the dog. He furrowed his brows as he realized the animal didn’t have a tag or a collar for that matter.

“So,” he started unsurely, “Where did you come from? You don’t have a tag.”

The creature looked down and shook its head. Then it put its head in Haru’s lap. Haru looked startled for a second, and then calmed when he realized that the dog wasn’t going to bite his arm off or anything. He cautiously put his hand on the dogs head and started stroking. The dog nuzzled Haru’s stomach in appreciativeness.

“Hm, I can’t really return you if you don’t have a tag, so I guess you’re stuck with me for now. Is that okay?”

The dog barked its affirmative and Haru gave a small smile, the first one in many weeks.

“Well, I just want to check if you’re a boy or a girl, so I’m going to need you to stand up.”

The dog got up off of the former swimmer and stood on the soft rug. Haru got up and lied on the ground looking up under the animal and looked for the telltale sign if it was a girl or a boy. 

He got back up and nodded, “Alright, so a boy. That will make things so much easier if you’re going to live with me. So, I need to decide on a name for you.”

The dog sat on his haunches and watched Haru.

“Max? Hunter? Spot?”

The creature shook his head to the first 2 then put his head down and put his front paws on top of his eyes at the last one.

Haru fed up said, “Fine, if you don’t like those names, go pick your own!”

The dog barked and trotted off to God knows where while Haru put an arm over his eyes. It was a few minutes later when he came back with a picture in his mouth. Haru uncovered his eyes and took what was out of the dog’s mouth and started to choke back tears. 

He put a hand over his mouth and wiped the tears that tried to escape, “You want to be called…HIM?”

The dog nodded and barked.

“…Makoto…”

The newly named Makoto gave an expression that looked weirdly like a grin and licked his new master’s face. Haru wiped off the spit he just gained, looked at the dog, and then put his head in his hands for the umpteenth time that day. Makoto put his head in between his human’s hands and head. When Haru opened his eyes, all he could see were concerned emerald gems staring back. The dog licked his nose and Haru just let the saliva stay there because at that moment, he could care less. Makoto put his head down and then ran off to another part of the house. Haru sighed and went off to search for the pouting dog.

He found Makoto in his bedroom with his nose under the human’s pillow. Haru sat on the side of the bed and petted the brown beauty. The dog licked his master’s hand and turned so his head was back on Haru’s lap.

Haru sighed, “You know, you picked the wrong house if you think you’re going to be getting much love and happiness from me.”

The dog exhaled quickly, resembling a huff as if to say whatever.

Haru said monotonely, “I’m sure you’re hungry, but I don’t have dog food. I’m going to have to go to the pet store to get some pet supplies. It allows dogs, but I don’t have a leash for you, and you can’t guarantee that you’ll stay by my side.” 

Makoto lifted his head immediately and stared Haru straight in the eyes as if to say ‘Try me.’

Haru rolled his eyes and sighed for the millionth time that hour, “Fine, you can come, but I swear to God, if you run off, I’m not looking for you.”

The dog barked and ran out of the room to the front door, waiting for his new master. Haru jogged after him, grabbing a jacket to keep out the November chill. When he reached the front door, he put on the boots that were next to the door. Makoto paced impatiently while Haru took his sweet time. He grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet that were on the table nearby. They finally got out the door and he zipped up his jacket all the way to keep out the cold. Makoto looked completely unfazed, just happy that he was going somewhere with his human. 

Makoto had already decided that nobody else would be able to take away his master, EVER. Even if it mean sacrificing his life for Haru’s. It took about 5 minutes to get to the store because Haru’s house was pretty close. The heating system hit their faces full blast and so did Gou as she squealed when she saw her high school friend.  
Haru stayed completely still as the redhead embraced her raven friend. Makoto nudged her leg when he saw that Haru was uncomfortable and gave a warning bark as to say, ‘Back off, he’s mine.’

Haru laughed inwardly at the shocked expression on his former manager, “This is Makoto.”

Gou blanked, “…What?”

Haru looked to the side, “This is Makoto.”

“I thought…Nevermind. He’s absolutely beautiful!”

When the dog heard the praise he was receiving, he stood taller and prouder then raised a paw to shake her hand. Haru noticed Makoto and shook his head. 

‘What a show-off…’

Gou shook hands with the dog and laughed, “A cutie and a smarty. Haru, you’re lucky.”

Haru replied, “Yeah, I guess.”

Makoto pushed his nose into Haru’s leg to push him forward into the store.

Haru once again sighed, “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming. I’ll see you later, Kou.”

She waved goodbye and Haru wouldn’t say, but he was so happy to be out of her presence. She was so…overwhelming. Even more than Nagisa, and he’s VERY intense.

Makoto led the way to all the supplies he would need when staying at Haru’s house. Makoto went to the ‘Adopt A Cat’ section and pawed at the cats and kittens that were in there. Haru furrowed his eyebrows and pointed at the room where you can go inside and play with the animals.

“You want to go in there?”

Makoto barked his affirmative and scratched on the door. Haru opened the door and Makoto walked tentatively inside. All of the cats, except one, flocked to the big softie and started to play with his tail or nibble on his ear. Makoto ignored every single one of them except the kitten that ran away, shying away in a corner. Makoto cautiously walked over to the little kitten and put his head down to where they were eye level. Haru just watched in awe as the giant of a dog was being as gentle as a little flower. The little kitten mewed and slowly walked over to the big dog and then quickly plopped down on his head. Startled, Makoto sat up quickly and looked around for the kitten while said kitten was hanging on to Makoto’s head having the best time. Haru exhaled quickly in an amused way.

“I think he likes you, Makoto.”

The dog barked and put his head back down, but the kitten wouldn’t get off. Makoto barked again, telling the kitten to get off but the kitten mewed its disapproval. Haru snickered behind a hand and walked off to find the manager, who happened to be Gou. When he walked out the room, standing there was Gou.

“…”

“…”

“I had a heart attack.”

“I could tell.”

Haru had the urge to bang his head on the wall, but he resisted, just barely, “The kitten won’t get off of Makoto.”

Gou laughed, “Well, if the kitten likes him, why don’t you adopt him? It would be good for Makoto to have another companion if you ever go out.”

Haru huffed, “Fine, but I did NOT sign up for this.”

Gou just laughed and waved him off. She got the forms for Haru to sign, saying he was the legal guardian and got tags for the both of his new pets while he was at it. 

After all of that, when they finally got all the stuff that they needed, the total rang up at ¥38,295. Haru groaned and realized that he would have to pretty much empty his whole entire wallet just to pay for it all, but Gou came to his rescue.

“As long as you let me come over and let me play with those two, then you can get all of it free.”

When Haru heard the word ‘free’ he instantly thought about the water and he realized how much he missed it. He’d love the feel of the water carrying him and slicing through it. He always felt free when he was in the water and he knew that he wanted to feel that again.

“..ru.”

“HARU!”

Haru snapped out of his reverie and came back to reality, “Y-yeah, I want it free.”

Gou smiled, “Alrighty, then. Get out of my store if you’re done.”

Haru grumbled, “Rude.”

“I have more customers than your tiresome self.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Makoto, still with the kitten on his head, followed his human out the store. When they all got back home, Haru poured out cat food and dog food in his pets’ respectable bowls. He let them be and went into the kitchen to cook him some mackerel. He finished and went to the table in the living room then turned on the TV. 

The smell of the cooked fish wafted into the nostrils of both the kitten and dog, and they sat next to Haru, begging to be given some of the delicious food. Haru groaned gave them the food anyways. Makoto licked him and the cat mewed.

“Hmm, so what should we call you?”

The kitten stared up at him with wide, naïve eyes.

“What about…Yoshi?”

The kitten mewed and purred in his lap.

He stroked the kitten, “At least somebody appreciates my naming-skills.”

Makoto just grunted from on the floor and licked Haru’s foot. Haru looked at his foot like it had done him wrong. He wiped off the slobber on Makoto’s shiny coat and the dog voiced his disapproval.

“Oh hush, you big slobbery mess of a dog.”

Makoto looked like he had just been slapped in the face and turned to where his back was turned to toward Haru. Haru sighed and picked the dog up, using all of his muscles. 

“Oh, come here. I didn’t mean that. I think you’re a good dog.”

Makoto barked an, ‘Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?’

A few hours later, Haru was so tired that he had to turn off the TV and go upstairs. When he looked at the clock it said 9:24. Usually he wouldn’t go to bed until 1:00, but he realized that he was probably tired from all the running around. He climbed into bed and Makoto followed him. Haru had already set up their beds, so the kitten was probably in his bed. Haru took off all his clothes leaving himself in his boxers and went to bed. Makoto lied next to him with his head on top of Haru’s chest.

“Goodnight, Makoto.”

The dog barked, ‘Goodnight, Haru.’

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

When Haru awoke, instead of the green eyes that had belonged to a dog, they were green eyes that belonged to a human. Haru jumped up and pushed the other human off the bed with a “WHUMP”. 

The young man on the floor groaned and held his head, “Haruuu, why’d you do that?”

Haru froze at the voice. It sounded so familiar, and he didn’t want to believe it. When he peeked over the bed, in all his naked glory, sat Makoto, in a human form. Or as human as he was gonna get. In fact, he was sprouting dog ears and had a tail.

Haru blushed and threw the blanket over Makoto to cover the brunette in his birthday suit. 

Makoto looked down and laughed, “You’d think after thoroughly inspecting it, you wouldn't be bothered by my body.”

Haru thought hard about what he meant and then remembered when he was checking to see if the dog was a girl or boy, and then blushed beet red.

Haru confusedly asked, “Wait, if you’re a dog…boy, then, erm, you didn’t die?”

Makoto pondered while looking at the ceiling, “I don’t know actually. All I remember is the car driving straight toward me and then I was in that dog body. I was looking for your house for weeks and now I finally found you!”

Makoto jumped back on the bed and waved his tail back and forth excitedly. Haru leaked tears as he realized that he had his best friend back.

“I missed you so much,” Haru confessed.

Makoto smiled softly, “So did I. When I saw the car I thought to myself that I wouldn’t ever be able to tell you what I always meant to tell you.”

“And what’s that?”

“You're my best friend.”

Haru gave a full-blown smile and hugged his best friend, “You're my best friend, too.”

“Forever,” Makoto started.

“And always,” Haru finished.


	2. Changing Into Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Haru finds out that the dog he rescued, is in fact not a dog, but a dog _boy_ , he accepts it and decides to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to M who is the first person to say that she liked this fic and I am very grateful to her. Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue with this story. I appreciate it.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!^^

After the dog revealed to be the once thought dead Makoto, Haru told himself that he would never let the brunette out of his sight, and Makoto was as happy as he could be. They spent the entire day together, loving every second they were next to each other. Haru wasn’t depressed anymore because he remembered that Makoto was here and that he would continue to be here.

When they reunited with each other, Makoto put on one of the raven’s shorts, which were snug on his toned legs since Haru’s clothes were definitely smaller on his large frame. The dogboy went downstairs, practically skipping the whole way down. Haru threw on a loose, long shirt and followed his best friend. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard lots of banging and clanging from the kitchen. Haru jogged over to inspect what was making the noise and the sight amused him.

The smaller male peered into the kitchen and there was Makoto with an apron on to protect his chest, turning the knob on the stove with a pan that held mackerel on top. Haru crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe while watching Makoto work his magic on their breakfast. The brunette thought that his cooking skills were really good if he did say so himself, so he decided to make Haru his favorite dish.

By the time he finished, Yoshi perched back up on the taller male’s head. Haru muffled a chuckle behind his hand when Makoto tried with all his might to get the little kitten out of his hear. The smaller male walked over to the brunette when said brunette finally got the little creature out of his hair and wrapped his arms around the dogboy.

“You’re acting like a housewife, cooking meals for me, arigato,” Haru thanked and teased the taller male at the same time.

Makoto blushed a deep red, embarrassed and stammered, “T-the food’s almost d-done, so c-c-can you, um, s-set the table…please?”

Haru laughed quietly, “Of course, Makoto. Anything to get the delicious food that you so perfectly cooked.”

Makoto smiled brightly and finished cooking the fish and he put their fair shares on 2 plates, and then set them down at the table. Haru had already put down the chopsticks and glasses of juice on the table, and he was sitting down, mindlessly watching the TV (what an American thing to do). The dogboy wagged his tail, sat down next to the raven, and pulled his chopsticks apart as well as Haru.

They both said in unison, “Itadakimasu!”

As soon as the cooked fish hit Haru’s taste buds, the flavors burst and settled onto his tongue, provoking happiness from the usually impassive man.

Haru moaned his delight, “I’ve always loved your cooking, Makoto.”

The dogboy’s cheeks dusted pink as Haru praised him, eliciting a happy sound form the brunette. A mew was heard, and the raven and the brunette looked around confused until they found out that the sound originated from the little kitten that had magically appeared on the table.

Makoto chuckled and picked up Yoshi in one big hand, “What are you doing here you naughty little thing?”

The taller male scratched the little creature’s belly and Yoshi purred. The raven-haired male took a small piece of his fish and put it in front of the little bundle of joy. The kitten immediately locked his tiny teeth into the fish and ‘nom’ed it rapidly. The 2 males chuckled at Yoshi’s attempt at eating the mackerel.

When they finished their breakfast, Haru took up their dishes and washed them. He finished and also put up the juice he took out, but when he opened the refrigerator, he noticed that there was no fresh mackerel, and when he opened the cabinet, there was no canned either.

“Hey Makoto, you need to get dressed, we’re going out in a few.”

The brunette made a sound of affirmative and trotted upstairs to go get cleaned up, Yoshi locked in his hair. Haru waited until he was done to go get himself washed up as well. When they were all ready to go, Haru went to the garage door and opened it, revealing a sleek, black Camaro. If this were a cartoon, the taller male’s jaw would have dropped to the floor in awe. The 2 males got in and Haru backed out; their destination: the store.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

When the dogboy and his human stepped out of the expensive vehicle, everybody gave Makoto weird stares. Many pointed and whispered, then would shoot Makoto a mean look, making the brunette feel down. His tail and ears drooped, and Haru looked ready to make a scene to defend his childhood friend. He glared daggers at any and everybody who dared look at the taller male, and stood protectively next to the brunette, making sure that nobody would mess with the sensitive dogboy.  
They walked to where the fresh fish were and picked a few packages of mackerel, then put it in the cart. Haru, excited to be buying more mackerel, practically ran to get to the tasty canned fish.

Satisfied after buying 45 cans, a crazy idea popped into the raven’s head. He did a complete 180° and walked straight to where the eggs and milk were refrigerated. Haru grabbed a few cartons of each, and stowed them away in the cart as well. Makoto scratched his head confused as he wondered why Haru was getting anything other than his favorite food. The smaller male left the basket to Makoto and ran off to a different aisle, leaving the brunette. So much for never leaving Makoto out of his sight. 

Makoto sighed and pushed the basket quickly to where Haru was looking at all kinds of different boxes, bouncing on his toes. The taller male looked closer and realized they were sweets like cake, cupcakes, etc. Haru almost threw every single flavor there ever was into the cart, but the dogboy stopped him and put most back.  
Haru crossed his arms and sulked over to the check-out lane.

Makoto chuckled, “Just like having a kid.”

The cashier rung up the total and the raven almost had a stroke. He would really need to get a job soon. His former career as an Olympic swimmer pretty much set him for life, but if he kept spending money crazily like this, he would be broke before the week was over.

‘I wonder if they’ll let me back on the team,’ he pondered.

Haru snapped out of it when somebody pinched his arm. The raven-haired male was about to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, but Makoto stood there whistling, looking off to the side, and rocking back and forth. Haru dragged a hand over his face and paid the ever-so patient cashier.

Gathering the heavy load, the 2 walked out to the fancy car and loaded the automobile to the brim. When they finished, Haru sneakily pinched the dogboy’s arm and the brunette yelped at the unexpected pain. You could practically hear the “Troll Song” in the background.

Haru laughed inwardly, ‘Revenge is sweet…and cake.’

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

After they put up the groceries, Haru and Makoto started to bake all the sweets and pastries the raven bought. It was more than 2 hours later when they were finally preparing the last batch of muffins. The taller male snatched up the box and started reading the instructions.

“Alright, so…Preheat the oven to 375. Fill up a cup of water. Pour both the water and the muffin mix into the bowl. Stir well then pour into pan. Bake the muffins for 18 minutes…or until brown…blah blah…whatever,” the brunette threw the box over his shoulder and into the trashcan behind him.

Haru rushed around and got all the ingredients and supplies they needed, so by the time Makoto finished reading, the shorter male was already stirring the bowl like crazy.

Makoto laughed, “It said stir well, not kill it, Haru.”

The raven narrowed his eyes and flicked some of the well-beaten batter on the brunette. Makoto widened his eyes, and then grabbed some of the batter and threw it on the other male. Not even 3 seconds later, a full-out food war occurred between the 2 friends. Haru, a skillful dodger, dodged every single attack and nailed Makoto  
every time. It was scary to think about how Haru would do on a real battle-field.

When the obviously losing side (Makoto) surrendered, they realized that 1. Made a mess, and 2. Used all the mix as ammo and there was none left to salvage.

It was at that time when they were greatly inconvenienced by the ringing doorbell. Haru sighed and went to answer the door.

The male opened the front door, and there stood Rin and Sousuke in all their glory.

The raven slammed the door in their faces, but furious pounding made him change his mind. The 2 of them stepped inside and the redhead gave his childhood friend a big hug.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, man! Where has all you enthusiasm gone?” Rin asked playfully.

Sousuke looked to the side and muttered, “It’s not like there was that much in the first place…”

The former swimmer tensed at the other’s insult, but calmed down. The other raven had always gotten on his nerves, and today was no different.

The forgotten brunette, with batter dripping down his body, walked out into the foyer and asked, “Haru, who is it?”

The 2 newcomers froze at the sound of the familiar voice. They laid eyes on who they thought was dead and gasped.

“Makoto?” Rin asked uncertainly.

The dogboy’s tail began to wag as he recognized his old friends. The brunette ran over to them and glomped them. The 3 of them fell to the ground while Haru tapped his foot repeatedly on the ground in jealousy. The raven wanted Makoto only to himself and nobody else. The dogboy was _his_ after all.

After snapping out of his reverie, the 4 of them moved to the couch to talk about what happened to Makoto.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

“Yes! Turkey, baby! You _suck_ , Haru!” Rin yelled as he got a 3rd strike. Makoto and Sousuke sat on the sofa, watching the other two males battle it out in a game of bowling. Makoto felt a twinge in his heart when he heard the redhead say the raven sucked, and he thought evilly to himself what he would do to enact his revenge on the unsuspecting man.

Haru snorted, swung the Wii remote, and got a gutter. Rin just laughed harder, not noticing the dark aura emanating from the brunette behind him. Sousuke did, though, and scooted over to the far side of the couch.

When the match was over, Rin whooped as he developed a new high score, and Makoto took the remote out of the pouting Haru’s hands and grinned darkly, “How about a game against me, Rin?”

Rin boasted, “Sure, but I’m going to crush you like I did Haru. Just like how I beat him in that one race.”

Makoto reminded him, “And just like how _he_ beat _you_ in millions of them.”

Rin’s eyes widened as he realized the scariness of Makoto. Still in shock, the redhead swung and completely missed the pins both times. When it was the dogboy’s turn he got a strike immediately and sat down on the sofa, crossing his legs. Rin, trying to get his act together, swung again, but only got 1 pin and 2 on the next try.  
Makoto just got another strike. By the time the game was over, the brunette completely destroyed the record the redhead had set. In complete defeat, the losing man slumped to the floor.

“I lost…”

Haru stood up, crouched down next to the sulking man, and patted his back, “It’s not the first time. You’d think you’d be used to it.”

Rin just hung his head lower and brooded. Sousuke snorted and watched on in amusement.

Haru walked over to the smiling dogboy and slapped his back, “Good job.”

After a few minutes of making up, they all went into the kitchen, which looked like a tornado hit the place.

Rin gasped while walking around and inspecting everything, “Jeez, what happened here? It looks like a war-zone.”

Haru deadpanned, “There was a war…A food war.”

The redhead facepalmed and wiped a piece of batter still in the bowl and licked it, “Mmm, this is delicious. Do you have anymore?”

Makoto nodded, “Yup, but you have to help us clean up because you lost. Sousuke, you too.”

The taller raven put his arms out wide, “Why do I have to clean up, too?”

The brunette smiled, “Because I said so.”

Sousuke and Rin growled and hit the dogboy with some of the thicker batter. Makoto’s eyes widened and Haru started to attack the former attackers with the batter that was on his side. 

Thus, starting another food war. 

By the time they were finished, the kitchen looked worse than before and they all groaned at the mess they made. An exhausting hour later, Makoto took out all the sweets that he stored in a secret place and put them down on the counter. Rin and Haru were practically drooling, and Sousuke had his hands in his pockets like he couldn’t care less, but inside, he was drooling as well.

Makoto took out the plates and they all started to take as much as they could and piled sugary death as high as the plate would hold, not caring about the consequences.

A few minutes later after stuffing themselves silly, Haru groaned, “How does Nagisa do this every day and not get fat?”

Rin grumbled, “That kid is literally walking diabetes.”

Sousuke grunted his ‘yeah’, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would start puking and never stop.

Rin sighed, “You know what would help? A nice swim at the beach.”

Haru nodded lazily, “Yeah, we could go, too. Invite everybody over; make it a big get together.”

Rin’s head turned sharply, “You’re…you’re okay with getting back in the water?”

Haru gave a small smile and petted the nearby dogboy’s head, “As long as Makoto is here with me.”

“It must be serious if he’s smiling,” Sousuke jeered.

Haru’s left eye twitched and Rin pushed Sousuke’s shoulder, “Aww, c’mon, don’t be like that, big guy.”

Sousuke looked away and grunted, but Rin just rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, we can call my sister, Nagisa, and Rei, and we can all go to the beach together.”

They all agreed, even a reluctant Sousuke. Rin called his sister and Haru called Nagisa and his roommate. All 3 agreed and they decided to meet at 4:00.

Rin stood up, “Welp, I think it’s time we started to get going.”

Haru remembered that he wanted his old job back, “Hey, Rin, do you think coach will let me come back to the team? I need money.”

The redhead laughed, “More? Jeez, it must be serious, but of course! Coach has been griping and moping all day since you left. It’d be so much better if you came back. The old man acts like his son died or something.”

Haru nodded, “Arigato.”

They all said goodbye, and Sousuke and Rin left, leaving the raven and brunette to their own devices.

Haru held up a Wii remote, “Do you want to play Mario Kart?”

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

3 hours later of a yelling Haru and a snickering Makoto, they finally got ready to leave. 

They opened the car doors and got inside, and even _then_ , Haru was still ranting, “I swear, those stupid green turtles were like missiles, locked on to me like those orange ones. And Yoshi kept putting those stupid banana peels on the ground!”

Makoto snorted as he imagined their kitten putting banana peels on the ground.

More ranting later, they arrived at the beach where everybody, except Gou, was. The blonde male and blue-haired one were updated on the news of the dogboy by an enthusiastic Rin.

As soon as the brunette stepped out the car, Nagisa ran up to him and embraced him in a hug, “Mako-chan! I never thought I’d be able to see you again.”

Haru glared at the young blonde for touching Makoto, but softened when he saw tears in the little kid’s eyes. He wasn’t the only one who missed the dogboy after all.  
It was a touching moment for all of them and they all came over and gave one big group hug, smushing Nagisa and Makoto together.

When they let go, Haru asked Rin, “Where’s your sister?”

“Right behind you.”

Everybody else jumped as they noticed a girl standing behind the still raven. Said male turned around slowly until he was face-to-face with the female redhead.

“I had another heart attack.”

“I could tell.”

Everybody started to laugh and have a good time. They swam together and splashed each other for hours. 

Nagisa ran around the beach rallying everybody up and told them, “I have water guns in my car. Let’s recreate what we did back when we were in high school.”

Everybody understood what the tiny blonde was saying and had a water fight. Nagisa, Haru, and Sousuke were on a team, and everybody else, except Gou, was the other team. Sousuke wandered off and somehow got lost during the game, which is astounding since all there is, is miles and miles of sand and water. In the end, Haru and Sousuke went back to back again and Sousuke went in front of the shot Rin did and saved Haru, but the raven got himself sprayed in the face again and was in total bliss, letting Team Rin win. Rin facepalmed and shook his head at the shorter black-haired male’s antics. Nagisa pranced over to the sulking tall raven-haired male who was feeling bitter because Haru pulled the same stunt, and whispered something inaudible, and took off like a bullet, a raging bull of a man chasing after him. Everybody laughed at the 2 of them and lay on the beach, watching the sunset. As it was getting late, the friends promised that they would get together another day and left.

With that promise, Haru and Makoto set off home, for they were tuckered out and just wanted to sleep. When they arrived back at the house, they completely stripped and put on nightclothes. Makoto went back downstairs to put cat food in Yoshi’s bowl, but the little kitten had icing all over his fur and was curled up in a ball in the brunette’s dog bed. It warmed the dogboy’s heart and he didn’t have the nerve to wake the sleeping creature, so he let Yoshi be.

The dogboy ran upstairs where Haru was waiting in the bed, “The couch is too small and so is your dog bed. I don’t have a futon, so you’re sleeping with me,” the  
raven said immediately.

Makoto shook his head fondly and got in next to the shorter male. Haru closed his eyes and so did the brunette.

“Goodnight, Makoto.”

“Goodnight, Haru.”

When Haru woke back up, Makoto was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of fluff, I know. I did that on purpose, but the next chapter will have plot. I don't know what yet, but it will! Because *inhales deeply and points to the sky* All stories need PLOT!!
> 
> Sorry, I needed to get that out.
> 
> Anyways, PEACE!! ✌


	3. Forever And Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru makes new friends in a different place than he's used to, but he will give it his all, despite the fact that he's not supposed to be where he is, to find Makoto again. Even if he gives up his old friends to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to strawberry_swirl and Meowkies who wants to know what happens next. XD
> 
> I dont' even know what happened in this chapter, but I'm proud of it. Even though things escalated quickly...Oh well. I hope you like it, too! This took way too long to write. Gomenasai! *bows repeatedly* But I hope that after the long wait, this meets your standards!
> 
> Enjoy^^
> 
> **EDIT: Alright I admit it, I have writer's block, but if you could please please please ples plz leave a comment below and help me get meh juices flowing, that would be highly appreciated and I'll give 1 cookie if you comment and a cake if your idea gets chosen.^^ Hopefullly that will motivate you lolz. Thanks, I really want to continue this but I need your help. Please! m(O_O)m**

Haru went rampaging around the house when he found out that the dogboy wasn’t with him in the bed. He lumbered down the stairs and instead of the familiar human face he saw for the past 13 hours, it was an animal’s face, a dog one. Haru dropped to his knees when he realized it was the dog that he had rescued yesterday. The raven started sobbing when he grasped that his best friend wasn’t here. The dog warily pawed over to where the small male was crying. Haru wrapped his arms around the concerned animal and wept into his fur. Makoto whined and nuzzled the man’s back with his nose while said man finally started to calm down. 

Haru tried to clutch the thought that it wasn’t a dream and that the real, human, Makoto was still alive.

He shook the dog back and forth and started yelling, “Makoto! Makoto, I know you’re in there. It wasn’t a dream…I know it wasn’t…”

The dog whimpered as he felt dizzy and got a headache. The raven hung his head low and started to mope again. He dragged his feet to the pictures of Makoto and his friends. He picked up one where they were all hugging when they ‘won’ the preliminaries together, the one where Rin replaced Rei…

Wait…

‘Rin!’

Haru remembered that Rin and Sousuke were one of the first ones to see the dogboy, so they should know that Makoto was really there. The small male ran upstairs and grabbed his cellphone, the dog trotting up the stairs behind him. He opened up his contacts list and pressed on the redhead’s name. After the dialed number rang forever, Rin’s sleepy voice answer.

“Yello?”

Haru's eyebrow twitched at the color that Rin decided to answer with but answered, “DoyourememberthatMakotowasrhereandthatweplayedbowlingandhebeatyouandweatesweetsandwewenttothebeachtogetherandthatMakotowasstillalive?!”

“WHOA! Calm down, Haru. Take deep breaths and relax.”

Haru screamed hysterically, “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN I SEE MAKOTO ONE DAY AND HE’S GONE THE NEXT! YOU WERE THERE AND YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHERE HE IS! TELL ME WHERE HE IS! DID YOU KIDNAP HIM? I BET YOU DID YOU—”

Rin screamed as well, “HARU, I HAVEN’T SPOKEN TO YOU IN WEEKS! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MAKOTO IS DEAD! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! MAKOTO IS GONE AND WE’RE NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN!”

They both started to break down and yell at each other hysterically until Sousuke took the phone out of a raging and crying redhead’s hands, “Who is this?”

Haru stilled and looked at the phone like somebody had thrown up on it, “What do you want? I’m not done talking to your boar-headed roommate. Give him back the phone.”

Sousuke scoffed, “It was more like screeching, and no, if you have a problem, then come over here. I’m sure you’re waking the neighbors and they’re going to call the police soon. I don’t think you realize this, but it’s 6 a.m. Nobody should be awake at this hour. Have some respect.”

Haru growled, “Fine, but I’ll just wake up your neighbors instead!” 

Then the raven violently smashed the ‘end call’ button and almost broke the phone he pressed down that hard. Haru realized that he didn’t have anybody to rant at so he calmed down and ran a hand through his hair, but then he remembered his objective: Get to Rin’s house and beat the snot out of him.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

Haru practically kicked his car door open and knocked on the door to the taller raven’s and redhead’s estate. As soon as he first made contact with the door, it swung wide open revealing the annoyed tall raven. Sousuke grabbed Haru’s arm and quickly pulled him in the mansion, throwing him on the couch. He glared at the ticked off small man and raised a fist to punch him, but stopped when he knew that Rin would get mad at him too for hurting his childhood friend.

Sousuke dropped his head and sighed, “Haruka, you have no idea how much you hurt Rin. He ran upstairs and he cried himself to sleep. You can’t do that to him, we haven’t heard from you since Makoto’s funeral and then you go and accuse him of kidnapping the guy, do you know how much that messes with minds? If you do that again, I won’t hesitate to punch you next time.”

Haru’s eyes widened when he heard how much he hurt Rin, “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him, I just thought that…”

“Thought what, huh? That you could just spout of random nonsense and act like everybody knows what you’re saying. You can seriously hurt somebody, just like you did Rin.”

Haru looked down and wringed his hands in his lap, “Gomen…I won’t do that again.”

“You bet you won’t because I’ll stick my foot up where the sun doesn’t shine and you don’t want that do you, Haruka?” Sousuke scolded.

“No...”

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me, big guy,” a voice said from the stairs.

The black-haired swimmer jumped and quickly swiveled his head to where Rin was standing with a goofy smile on his face.

Sousuke scowled, “Wipe that look from your face…And you know I would do anything for you.”

The redhead ran down the stairs and jumped the still scowling raven, “Arigato! I appreciate you so much, Sousuke!”

The tallest man looked to the side and put one arm around the shorter one, “Yeah, yeah. But now you owe me.”

Rin beamed, “Whatever you want~!”

Haru coughed from where he was sitting awkwardly.

The shark-toothed man scowled at the raven, “What do you want, you piece of trash?”

The former swimmer rubbed the back of his head, “I was here to chew you out, but…I’m sorry. I didn’t know that I would hurt your feelings like that. I truly thought  
that you knew what happened, but I guess not. Gomenasai.”

The red-haired swimmer’s scowl softened into a small smile, “It’s okay, Haru. We’re all a little shaken up by his death, but I didn’t know you would be this disturbed.  
Now, tell us what you think happened.”

Rin sat down next to the small raven and the tall one sighed and sat down next to his roommate.

Haru took a deep breath, “Well, when I woke up yesterday, or I at least I hope it was yesterday, the dog that I had taken in the other day was Makoto, the only thing that was different is that he was a dogboy and—”

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Dogboy?” Rin stopped Haru.

The small man nodded, “Yeah, a dogboy, he was human, but he had dog ears and a tail.”

Sousuke facepalmed, “Are you sure you weren’t on something? I mean a dogboy?”

Haru glared, “No, I was not, and I never have. Anyways, we went shopping for mackerel and sweets and then we had a food war in the kitchen when we were baking and then you two came over and interrupted us. We played bowling and I lost against you,” the raven points to Rin, “and then Makoto whooped your butt and you moped.

Rin stopped the slightly shorter man, “That doesn’t sound like me at all! I win all the time!”

“Don’t interrupt…rude! Then we went into the kitchen, had another food war and then cleaned up and ate the stuff that Makoto and I baked. Then we started talking and y’all went home, but not before setting up a time where everybody could get together, so it was us 4 plus Gou, Nagisa, and Rei. We went to the beach had a good time and then Makoto and I went home and then went to bed. When I woke up, Makoto was gone,” Haru finished.

“Jeez, I’ve never heard you talk so much,” Sousuke provoked, “And that sounds like a dream…tch, baka.”

Haru growled, but the redhead put a hand on his best friend’s arm, “Don’t be riled up, he doesn’t know when to quit, that’s all. He’s a real softie when he loosens up, though.”

The shorter raven scoffed, “Yeah right.”

Rin rolled his eyes and continued, “Well, I do agree with Sousuke, though. It does sound like a dream. I’ve— _we've_ —never seen…Makoto, so I, uh, don’t really know what you’re talking about, sorry.”

“Oh,” Haru dropped his head.

Rin tried to correct himself, “Well, uh, maybe Nagisa or Rei or Gou knows what happened!”

The raven picked his head back up and his eyes twinkled in hope, “Do you really think so?”

“Yeah, it’s worth a shot.”

Sousuke grunted and got up from the couch, “I’ll go call them.” 

The shark-toothed man grinned, “Thanks, big guy.”

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

“Sorry Haruka-senpai, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Me neither, maybe you were on something with Nagisa.”

“Hey! I don’t do drugs! And even if I did, I wouldn’t share it with him!”

Rin eyed Nagisa and crossed his arms, “Uh huh, suuurrree.”

The blonde finished, “And I, uh, also don’t know what happened to Makoto, sorry Haru-chan.”

The blue-eyed man groaned and put his head in his hands, “But I know Makoto was here, I’m sure of it! I know that if I go back home, Makoto will be there cooking for me or something, or probably doing laundry or playing with Yoshi or—”

The blue-haired man stopped Haru, “Haruka-senpai, all you’re doing is working yourself up. You have to let Makoto go, he’s gone and he’s never coming back.”

Gou put her hands on her hips, “You don’t have to say it like that. He just means that, Makoto can’t be with us anymore and you have to accept that, okay?”

Sousuke agreed, “Yeah, all you’re doing is messing with our brains, I already told you to stop that. Stop being stupid and just go home, cry or something. I don’t care;  
just stop talking about him like he’s still alive.”

Haru’s eyes started to water and he’s screamed, “I KNOW THAT YOU TOOK HIM! MAKOTO WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME WILLINGLY! ONE OF YOU MUST HAVE TAKEN HIM! WHERE IS HE! TELL ME WHERE MAKOTO IS RIGHT NOW!”

It took Sousuke, Rin, and Nagisa to hold him down. 

Rin yelled, “Haru, you have to calm down or we’ll have to do something you and us both won’t like!”

Haru kept shouting, “BUT YOU TOOK HIM! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE HE IS! I KNOW HE’S STILL ALIVE! STOP TRYING TO KEEP HIM FROM ME! HE’S MINE!”

Sousuke grinned like a mad man and held up a pan, “Drastic times call for drastic measures.”

Nagisa eyed the smirking raven and chuckled nervously, “You kind of sound a little bit too excited there.”

“Oh, I am,” with that said Sousuke swung the pan down hard on the back of Haru’s head, effectively knocking him out.

Before Haru blacked out, he saw Makoto’s face for a split second and then passed out.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

When the raven woke back up, he had a pounding headache and his arms and legs were tied in the backseat of, what he was guessing, a car. He looked up and there  
sat Nagisa in the driver’s seat with Rei in the passenger’s seat. 

The raven sat himself up as much as he could and put his head through the front two seats and looked at Nagisa, “What am I doing here and why am I tied up?”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that Haru-chan,” the blonde turned around and smiled sheepishly, “When we get to where we’re going, I’ll take them off.”

“Nagisa, eyes on the road!”

“Truck.”

“AAAAAAAUUGGHHH!”

The sweet-loving young man swerved to the right to avoid the van barreling down the road.

Nagisa started spouting curses and threw up gang signs, “I’m trying to talk to my friend here! Jeez, people have no respect these days…”

Rei looked at the blonde like he was crazy and pinched the bridge of his nose, “One day Nagisa, you’re going to get us killed.”

Nagisa snorted, “No I won’t, I’m perfectly adept at driving,” while he said that he put both his hands into a thumbs up position.

“NAGISA!”

“18-wheeler.”

After a half hour of Nagisa’s reckless driving, they finally arrived at their destination.

Haru read the sign, “Sunshine Valley.”

Nagisa threw his hands up in the air, “Surprise! You’re going to be here for a while, okay Haru-chan?”

He stared blankly at the two of them, “This is an insane asylum…I’m not insane.”

The energetic man jumped out of the black Prius, opened the back door, and started to untie Haru, “Yeah, yeah. That’s what they all say.”

The raven set his lips in a straight line and got out of the car. 

He slammed the door forcefully and walked over to where Rei was standing with his hands on his hips, “Hurry up Nagisa, we don’t have all day.”

“Actually,” the banana-haired man said, “We do. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Running through those red lights cut our time in half. We’re early.”

The glasses-wearing man sighed, “But if you don’t stop messing around, we’re going to be late...And I don't wear panties.”

Nagisa smiled, “Of course you don't. And fine, I'm coming.”

When they finally were inside a receptionist with curly white hair smiled softly, “Hello, my name is Angela, may I help you?”

“Yes, we would like to register our friend here. We have the papers for him if you need them, too,” Nagisa said.

“No need. I just need a name and for the patient to sign some papers and then we’ll be all set!”

“Nanase Haruka,” Rei supplied.

The secretary gave off bad vibes to Haru and he already decided that he didn’t like the lady and to avoid her.

“Alright,” she typed in the name into the computer then took out some papers and a pen, “Haruka-san, I need you to sign these to confirm that you accept being here.”

The short raven crossed his arms and glared at all of them, “I don’t accept being here and I’m not going to sign them.”

Nagisa sighed, “This is for your and our sake, Haru-chan.”

Rei finished, “Yes, Haruka-senpai, we want to make sure that our friend is going to be okay. Just stay here for a week and let them deem if you are okay to be out in public.”

Haru unfolded his arms, sighed, and took the pen. He scribbled his name on the documents and suddenly became interested in the wall. 

Angela took the papers and walked around the desk, “Thank you very much. Now, if you will follow me down this hall, I will give you a tour, Haruka-san. You do not have to stay anymore, we will take very good care of your friend,” she addressed Nagisa and Rei.

The two of them hugged Haru and left the building, taking with them Haru’s last hope that they would come back. 

The short man studied the secretary and the lady put out an arm, “Right this way, sir.”

The former swimmer and now patient grunted. She simply smiled and walked down twisting hallways. 

A few moments later she gestured to some doors on the left, “This is the staff quarters and on your right is the Headmaster’s quarters. If you go in there without his permission, drastic measures will be taken.”

Haru narrowed his eyes and they continued to walk down the hallway until they got to the cafeteria, “This is where you’ll be eating, obviously, and there will be no food fights, are we clear?”

“Do I look like the kind of person to start a food fight?”

Angela looked at him from head to toe and shrugged, “I guess not.”

‘Haha, but I did, dumbbutt,’ he >:)’d.

Angela directed him to the ‘living room’ of the building where they would talk about how they felt and where they would go to ‘relax’. Their final destination was where he would be staying; his room.”

Angela opened the door and Haru walked inside, “This door will lock at 9:00 and won’t unlock again until 8:00. So if you have something you want to do, you’d better do it before the door locks. Whoever is not in their room will be punished, and you do not want to be punished,” she smiled evilly.

Haru shuddered and the creepy receptionist continued, “Your psychiatrist will be here in a few minutes to evaluate your illness. Try not to hurt yourself in the meantime.”

Angela left leaving the raven to himself. He decided to explore the room, however tiny it is. There were no windows and everything was white from wall to wall. The only thing that was in the room was a small bookshelf and a bed; how boring.

Haru lay on the bed and waited for the doctor. He put his arms behind his head and studied the ceiling, which of course, was white. It wasn’t long until the doctor came. The door opened with a “WHOOSH” and a man with long grey hair covering his eyes and a long cloak entered.

He puts a hand on his chest, “My name is Undertaker and I will be your psychiatrist, hehehe.”

Haru sat up and leaned on the headboard, “That’s not an ominous name at all.”

Undertaker laughed and put both of his covered-in-cloak hands on his cheeks and shook from side to side, “Oh my, we have a jokester over here. Well, care to tell me why you’re in here?”

Haru looked to the side and flatly said, “My friends think I’m ‘insane’.”

“And why do they think you’re ‘insane’?”

“I saw my dead friend.”

Undertaker hurriedly left and brought a chair in the room, and then dragged it to where the small man was sitting, “I’m interested! I need the whole story! Come on, don’t be shy. Ehehehe.”

Haru kept going, “My friend Makoto had died a few weeks ago and I’d been depressed moping about in the house. All my friends tried to cheer me up, but I just couldn’t be bothered, but then a dog arrived at my door and looked a lot like Makoto, so I took him in. I went to bed and then I woke up again and Makoto was sleeping next to me. He just had a tail and dog ears. We had fun and went to the beach with all our friends and then I went to bed again, and Makoto was gone. Then I went and blamed my friends that they took him, they must have because Makoto would never leave me. Then Nagisa and Rei kidnapped me, we almost died from car crashes several times and then I ended up here.”

The doctor kept leaning further and further until he was inches away from Haru’s face. Haru looked at the doctor only to find him right in front of him. Startled, he bumped their heads together.

Undertaker rubbed his head, “Thank you, I have all the information I need. I just need to get my clipboard. Stay right there, I’ll be back, heh heh.”

Just like Undertaker said, he was back in less than 10 seconds, “Alright, so I know you’re just _dying_ to know what your ‘illness’ is.”

Haru deadpanned, “That was very funny, good job.”

Undertaker shocked at the other man’s monotone’s voice said, “Well aren’t you a lively one. Well, I’ve evaluated that you’re showing signs of melancholy insanity A.K.A. depressed. You’re obviously hallucinating, and you seem to have posttraumatic stress disorder or PTSD.”

Haru crossed his arms, “Whatever, just let me leave.”

Undertaker shook his pointer finger back and forth, “Oh, I can’t do that. Especially since you’re a bit unstable, we’re going to have keep you here for a while.”

The small raven groaned and ran a hand over his face and Undertaker continued, “Agni, will introduce you to the others. They can be a bit overwhelming, so you have to stay strong.”

Haru got up from the bed and walked to the door, “So Agni’s outside?”

“Yes—”

The patient quickly walked out the door before the doctor could finish. A tall man with olive skin, slate-grey eyes and short white hair with two long locks adorned with beads stood before him.

The man put out a hand and smiled, “My name is Agni, and you must be Haru.”

The raven cautiously shook his hand, “Yes, I am.”

Agni gestured down the hallway, “Right this way.”

After some more twisting hallways, they finally reached the doors to the living room. The white-haired man opened the door and all eyes were on them.

“Everybody, this is Haru. Say hi, everybody.”

Nobody spoke a word until one of them did, “‘Ello there. My name’s Joker,” he gestured to everybody else in the room, “That’s Smile, Alois, Beast, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, Jumbo, and Doll.”

The one named Smile looked away and tch’d. Haru suddenly became interested in the man and once everybody stopped staring at him, he briskly walked to the scowling one-eyed man.

Smile glanced at him and then crossed his arms, “Do not call me Smile, I hate that name. My name is Ciel.”

Haru nodded and sat down next to the other man, “What are you in here for?”

Ciel spat, “It’s none of your business.”

“Fine, I didn’t really care anyways…I’m not insane.”

“Neither am I.”

“We’re in the same boat, then.”

“Exactly.”

The two of them looked at each other and gave a small smile and the smaller raven said, “Care to play a game of chess?”

Haru scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know how. All I do is swim.”

Ciel grabbed the taller raven’s hand and forcefully pulled him over to a secluded area with a chess board, “Well you’re going to learn.”

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

“I win again.”

“I hate you.”

Ciel laughed and crossed his legs, “No one can beat me at chess.” (A/N: Sora and Shiro would make him eat those words)

Haru grunted and then looked over at everybody else doing their own little thing.

Ciel noticed and crossed his arms as well, “You shouldn’t associate with them because they are insane.”

Haru nodded, “Okay, what kind of asylum is this anyways?”

“Well, it’s meant for all ages, but we all range from 16 years old to 20. Peter and Wendy are 16. Beast, Dagger, and Doll are all 17. Joker, Jumbo, Alois and I are all 20.  
What about you?”

“I’m 20, too.”

“See, exactly my point,” the raven noticed a certain blonde about to commit a homicide against a lady with purple hair and sighed, “There he goes again.”

Haru watched the blonde as he pushed the woman down and started to punch her, “Isn’t that, er, Alois?”

Ciel clapped slowly, “Good job. Yeah, it is. Hannah must have done something to upset him again.”

“Why isn’t she fighting back?”

“That’s her punishment for not being careful.”

Haru watched on as Alois started to scoop out her eye. Both raven’s winced and sucked in air making a ‘tssss’ sound.

A black-haired man with glasses scowled, “Where is Ciel? Get him down here this instant!”

The smaller raven sighed again, got up from the table, and left, “I’ll be back.”

Haru surveyed the smaller man as he took the blonde in his arms and whispered something into his ears. Alois suddenly perked and looked directly at the raven twirling a chess piece. The blonde excitedly rushed over to the former swimmer while the other raven dragged his feet.

When they both got to the table, Haru addressed Ciel, “What happened to not associating with them.”

Ciel scoffed, “Whatever, this brat is an exception.”

Alois jumped on top of Haru, “Hi, my name’s Alois! I already know that you’re Haru! I like that name, but I think I’ll call you Haru-chan!”

The taller raven banged his head on the table, “This is a recurring nightmare.”

Ciel chuckled as Alois harassed his new friend. Haru groaned as the bubbly blonde asked him different questions like how he got here, what’s his favorite color. After an hour of a barrage of questions, the same man with glasses walked back in there and said to get to their rooms because it was almost lights out.

Haru pointed at the bossy man, “Who’s that?”

Alois answered, “That’s Claude. He’s a meany, so don’t be bothered by him. He’s like on his period every day of his life.”

Ciel clapped slowly, “Wow, how eloquent of you, Trancy.”

Alois bowed and they all ran off to their rooms when they heard Claude lose his mind. Haru found his way to his room eventually and got inside just in time before the  
door locked. He lay in the bed, but couldn’t get to sleep when he realized where he was and that his ‘friends’ put him here. He turned to the side and gave a girlish shriek when another 2 eyes were staring right at him. The raven fell of the bed with a “THUMP” and the person occupying his room laughed.

“Now you know how it feels, Haru.”

Said man froze and peeked over the bed from on the floor and saw 2 green eyes filled with mirth watching him.

‘This feels like déjà vu,’ the smaller man thought.

“Makoto, you came here, too?”

“Well, not really. You’re not imagining things, but I can’t be seen to other people, only you. What I really wanted to tell you is that I’m waiting for you. As soon as you get out, I’ll be right there ready to be by your side. We’ve known each other since we were kids and we grew up together and experienced everything together. We’ve been through lots of things, and it’s always been you and me. We’ve been through the fire and made it back. You always had my back and I want to make sure that I have yours. That’s why when I see you again; I’m never leaving your side ever again. I promise.”

Haru’s eyes started to water as Makoto poured out all his heart into his words, “Makoto, you have a way with words that I can’t even begin to comprehend. You’re the most talented, loving, kind, and smart person that I hope I can become one day. I love being around you because you always lighten up my day, even in the dreariest of times. Thank you so much for always being there for me and being my friend when I needed one. You mean so much to me and I promise, I will get out of here and be with you once again. You’re very special to me and I hope that you will never leave me.”

Makoto jumped on Haru and the two hugged for what felt like eternity. When they finally let go, the tears in their eyes started to evaporate.

Haru put his hands on the other’s shoulders, “I promise that I will find you again; whatever it takes.”

The brunette smiled, “I’ll be waiting.”

And with that said, Makoto started to slowly disappear. 

Haru lay back down on the bed and started to slowly drift off to a dreamless sleep.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

Haru looked at the burnt food in disgust and poked at it with a chopstick, “What is this? It looks like somebody took a piece of metal, burned it, melted it, disfigured  
it, chopped it, and then burned it again!”

Ciel snorted.

“How am I supposed to eat such garbage?”

Alois cheerfully came up with a solution, “Then don’t. I’m sure slowly starving to death won’t be too bad for you.”

Ciel scoffed, “Rude, you’re such a toothpick, you wouldn’t last one day.”

The energetic blonde stuck out his tongue at the smaller raven and crossed his arms, “You’re just mad because I’m better looking than you.”

“You show off your entire _everything_!”

“You don’t have an entire everything.”

“OH SHUT UP SEBASTIAN!”

A man that looked eerily like Claude, but without glasses and had a small smile stepped behind Ciel, “I’m just saying.”

The fuming raven looked about ready to commit a homicide, and it didn’t matter who it was he killed.

Haru raised an eyebrow and took his plate in his hands, “Well, I’m going to see if there’s actually anything edible in here, so see you later.”

The black-haired patient walked over to where the kitchen was and heard lots of dishes breaking and yelling. When the curious raven opened the door a man with a flame-thrower had flames scorching the place and a woman with big round glasses was breaking dishes left and right.

The man started yelling at the poor woman, “Mey-Rin! What is wrong with you? We’ve got to get this cleaned up before the boss gets here. Get your act together, come on!”

Haru stepped into the kitchen, “Umm, I was wondering if you had any mackerel? I don’t eat anything but mackerel.”

The blonde man scowled and lit a cigarette, “Oh, so we have a food critic. Fine, if you want to eat ‘good’ food, then cook your own!”

The blue-eyed man shrugged and took a pan and a spatula, “That’s fine with me, do you know where the mackerel is?”

The smoker pointed next to him in the cabinet. Haru searched through the space until he found what he was looking for. He turned on the stove and started to cook his favorite meal. A few minutes later, it was done and he walked back out with a steaming plate of well-done fish. Everybody’s mouth started to water as they watched the raven walk out with a plate of delectable food. The plum red-haired woman rushed out of the kitchen and ran over to where Haru was sitting next to a shocked Alois and Ciel.

She yelled, “Bard wants you to be his assistant and cook meals for him because you have such skills. Do you want to? It would be an absolute blessing if you would!”

Haru calmly and ruthlessly said, “No.”

Mey-Rin’s world came crumbling apart when the man said no to her and she fell to the ground.

Haru glanced over, “But I will be coming back every day to cook my own meals. Just like they say, every man for himself.”

Mey-Rin despaired and moped back into the kitchen to an awaiting blonde man. Not even 3 seconds later, the same man, who Haru assumed to be Bard, stormed out.

“Come on kid! I know nobody likes my cooking, but that’s all I have and I give it my all!”

Haru could have been picking his nose, he was so casual, “Then maybe you should trying giving it less.”

Bard had no response for that and did the same as Mey-Rin earlier and dragged his feet back to the kitchen.

Ciel smirked, “No mercy, huh, Haru?”

“It’s not that I don’t have mercy, it’s that I just really don’t care about everybody else.”

Alois pushed out his lower lip and pouted, “Even me?”

Haru gave the blonde a fleeting look, “Especially you.”

The usually upbeat man got really depressed and Ciel rolled his eyes, “I must be rubbing off on you for _him_ to get depressed. Even though he is technically bipolar...”

The taller raven finished the rest of his breakfast and put his head on the table. Ciel rubbed the gloomy blonde’s back and put his feet up on the table.

“…I’ll cook for you, Ciel. If you want.”

Ciel waved him off, “Not to worry, I’ve already got Sebastian sneaking me helpings in my room at night.”

“Are you two best friends or…”

“Not even, he’s like my butler. He waits on me hand and foot. It’s actually really great.”

Haru made a sound and thought, ‘Maybe when I get out, I’ll bring Ciel along. And if he persuades me, maybe even that annoying blonde.’

Haru thought for the rest of the week how great it would be to be free.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

It was finally the day when Haru’s friends would pick him up. He waited patiently for 12 hours until they would take him back home, but they never showed. Haru was so utterly broken that his friends would leave him in a place like this and punched the wall, almost breaking his fist and the wall.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, “What happened this time?”

“My friends abandoned me…”

The smaller raven, “They tend to do that…especially in your time of need. This is why I don’t bother making any.”

Haru looked over at the one-eyed man, “What am I, chopped liver?”

Ciel laughed, “No, I think I would call you…I don’t know. Because you can’t be a friend, you’re too…I won’t say nice, but you’re apathetic and caring at the same time, which is kind of an oxymoron. But you know a lot about me and I know a lot about you, so you’re sorta like the brother I never had.”

The tall raven nodded and looked at the ceiling, “I was just hoping I might get out of here. I know you’ve been here longer than me, so isn’t it driving you…how ironically, insane?”

Ciel rested his elbow on his knee and put his cheek in his hand, “Sometimes, but I mostly keep to myself, so the others don’t rub their insaneness on me.”

Haru laughed and put his head between his knees and his arms around his legs, “Yeah, well, I don’t like it at all and I want to get out of here as soon as I can to get back to Makoto.”

Ciel nodded as he already knew about Makoto because the other raven had already told him, “I hope you can become reunited soon,” the smaller raven started to smile evilly, “In fact, I’m sure I can help. I just needed somebody else who could help in the operation.”

Haru looked questioningly at the deep blue-eyed man, “What do you mean?”

“We’re going to break out of here.”

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

Haru, Ciel, and Alois were running on the track outside.

Alois huffed after their 7th lap, “I didn’t know you were such a great runner, Haru.”

“You have to be in good shape if you want to be in the Olympics.”

Ciel rolled his eyes, “Don’t show off, by telling Alois that you’re famous.”

But it was already too late as the blonde was flipping out. The 2 ravens sighed and shook their heads. Finnian, who was cutting the garden, gave the 3 of them a thumbs up and kept yelling encouraging things.

Haru had always liked the kid. He wasn’t annoying as the other blondes he had come to know and was actually quite bearable. He was incredibly strong, but was only 16! He wished that when they left, the smiling blonde would still be happy with his life.

Ciel nudged the other raven and whispered, “Haru, the plan is almost in motion. When you see a flashing light from the building, Alois, I want you to hide behind a bush or something. Haru go over to Grell and convince him to turn off the electrocuted fence. You will see the fence crackling and give off loud sounds, but don’t give it any mind. Joker and Jumbo will have beat up the guards and turned off the surveillance cameras, so we’ll be home free. If everybody can do their part, we can all leave this place.”

The other 2 men nodded and continued to huff and puff as they kept running. Finally, a red light started to point and blinds the 3 men on the track. Alois sprinted off to hide in a bush and kept still. Ciel rushed over to William and Ash who were ‘watching’ us.

Ciel pretended to be out of breath, “Alois, he went inside. He was mad saying that he would scoop out Hannah’s other eye and kill all of you. You might want to stop him before he does any real damage.”

The two men ‘tch’d and ran off inside to find the ‘rampaging blonde’. The smaller raven gestured to Grell who was appreciating his red attire.

Haru said calmly, “Grell, turn off the power to the electrocuted fence.”

Grell scrunched his eyebrows together, “And why in the world would I do that?”

“Because Sebastian wanted you to.”

The redhead took off faster than a bullet yelling, “Sebby, I will carry out this task you have given me to the fullest of my abilities!”

Haru gave a thumbs up to Ciel who was standing there with a smirk on his face. The fence started to crackle just like the smaller raven said it would and the door to the asylum came busting down as all the patients started running to their freedom. When the 2 ravens realized they would get trampled, they started to pump their legs as fast as they could to get over the 10 feet tall fence. 

The staff on the other side started to curse as loudly as they could. The escaped inmates were about to leave when 4 figures started to run and leap over the fence. 

Haru gasped as he realized it was the butler, the maid, the cook, and the gardener.

Ciel put his hands on his hips, “You’re late.”

Sebastian bowed, “I’m sorry, but it took a while trying to find Mey-Rin’s glasses…again…for the 13th time.”

The poor woman blushed and hid her face in her hands and bowed furiously, “Gomenasai! I didn’t mean to lose them! They just keep coming off! Especially when I  
clean! But that’s no excuse! I could have jeopardized the plan. Or—”

Ciel eyebrow twitched and help a hand to silence the rambling woman, “Whatever, what’s done is done. What we should do now is get out of here. We don’t have much time before the police come."

Haru whispered to the one-eyed man, "Why did you bring them along."

"Because...they were the only people I could stand in that place, plus they wanted to leave too. Anyways, let's move!"

With that said, everybody took off into the distance. And in the distance was a better future for all of them…and a figure?

Haru squinted to make out the lines and colors and then widened his eyes as his ocean blue ones landed on emerald green. The raven ran faster than he ever did to get to the other man. When he finally closed the distance, he wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him in for a tight hug. The other man wrapped his long arm around the smaller man and started to cry.

“I’m back, Haru.”

“Don’t ever leave me again, Makoto,” the black-haired man sobbed.

“Never.”

Makoto hugged Haru even tighter, “I will be by your side.”

Haru looked at Makoto straight into his eyes, “And I will be by yours.”

“Forever.”

“And always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me how this chapter went because now I'm like sweating, hoping that it's good. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC I tried my best. Also if there were grammar issues, it's because my autocorrect on my computer sucks and I'm tired. Just leave a comment down below to tell me what I did right or wrong, or just tell me about your day! I'm just that kind of person. Anyways, (I get off topic a lot) I just want to hear your thoughts, good or bad.
> 
> Also, when Rin answered the phone, "Yello," I was watching a video on YouTube where I think it was Sealand from Hetalia saying, "Don't you hate it when people answer the phone like, 'yello'. DO YOU SEE MY ANSWERING THE PHONE LIKE 'Blue!' or 'Red!' I crack up everytime so I had to put it in there. XD
> 
> Anywys, PEACE!! ✌

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this chapter turned out and I hope you do too. Tell me what you think in the comment section below. If you thought it was poop, then just speak your mind, and if you liked it, please let me know. And check out my other fic "In The Morning Light" dedicated to SharkbaitSekki.
> 
> PEACE! ✌


End file.
